You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend
You Learn/You’ve Got a Friend ist ein Mash-Up aus der dritten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Mashup, und wird von Brittany, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Tina mit den Absolventen und New Directions gesungen. In der Aula sprechen Kurt und Rachel mit den New Directions darüber, wie sie angefangen haben zusammen zu wachsen und mit einander zu arbeiten. Sie fahren damit fort, dass die New Directions ihre inneren Caroles and Alanises nehmen sollen, um etwas Neues zu erschaffen und das sie bereit sind für den Weg zu den Sectionals. Daraufhin starten sie den Song, während die anderen Absolventen nach und nach mit einsteigen und für die New Directions singen. Kurt und Rachel beenden den Song mit einer Umarmung. "You Learn" stammt von Alanis Morissette aus ihrem dritten Album "Jagged Little Pill" aus dem Jahr 1996. "You’ve Got a Friend" stammt von Carole King aus ihrem zweiten Album "Tapestry" aus dem Jahr 1971. Bekanntheit erlangte der Song jedoch erst als Cover von James Taylor aus seinem dritten Album "Mud Slide Slim and the Blue Horizon" aus dem gleichen Jahr. Lyrics Rachel: Mmh, I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone, yeah Mmh, I recommend walking around naked in your living room, yeah Santana (mit Brittany): Close your eyes and think of me And soon I will be there To (brighten up even your darkest night) Rachel: Woah, yeah, yeah Rachel mit Absolventen und New Directions: You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, you learn Santana mit Kurt: You just call out my name (Quinn und Tina: Out my name) Santana mit Quinn und Tina: And you know wherever I am I'll come running Absolventen und New Directions: You live, you learn (Brittany: I'll come running) You love, you learn (Brittany mit Quinn: To see you again) Rachel mit Absolventen und New Directions: You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (Kurt: Winter, spring, summer or fall) You bleed, you learn You scream, you learn (Santana: And I'll be there, yeah) Kurt (Santana und Tina): All you have to do is call (You've got a friend) Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend Kurt mit Rachel: When people can be so cold Quinn (mit Tina, Absolventen und New Directions): They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you (And take your soul if you let them) (Absolventen und New Directions: If you let them) Kurt: Oh, but don't you let them Rachel: Woah, yeah, yeah (Absolventen und New Directions: You just call out my name) Rachel mit Absolventen und New Directions: You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, you learn Santana mit Kurt (Absolventen und New Directions): You just call out my name (Just call, just call) And you know wherever I am (Wherever I am) I'll come runnin' (You live, you learn) (I'll come runnin') To see you again (You love, you learn) Rachel mit Absolventen und New Directions: You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (Kurt: Winter, spring, summer or fall) You bleed, you learn You scream, you learn (Kurt: All you have to do is call) Santana mit Kurt, Rachel, Absolventen und New Directions (Absolventen und New Directions): (You just call out my name) You live, you learn You love, you learn You cry, you learn You lose, you learn (You just call out my name) You bleed, you learn You scream, you learn You grieve, you learn (You've got a friend) You choke, you learn (You've got a friend) You laugh, you learn (You've got a friend) You choose, you learn (Kurt: Oh, yes I will) (You've got a friend) Rachel und Santana: You learn (Kurt: Oh, yes I will) Tina mit Absolventen und New Directions: You've got a friend Rachel (Kurt und Tina): It's good to know (Ain't it good to know) You've got a friend (You've got a friend) It's good to know Rachel mit Kurt: You've got a friend Trivia *Das ist der einzige Song in der Folge, der kein Duett ist. *Brittanys Klamotten in dem Song sind die von ihrem Staffel Sechs-Promobild. *Das ist der letzte Song den Quinn in der Serie singt. *Das ist der letzte Mash-Up der Serie. Fehler *Gegen Ende des Songs, als die Absolventen den New Directions gegenüberstehen, sieht man Brittany neben Tina mit Santana an der Außenseite. Dann in der nächsten Einstellung ist Santana neben Tina mit Brittany an der Außenseite. In der Einstellung darauf ist Brittany wieder zurück neben Tina und Santana wieder an der Außenseite. *Bei 1:09 ist Santana dabei zu gehen, Brittanys Hand haltend, aber bei 1:11 sind die beiden nach wie vor in der Mitte. *Bei 1:08 gehen die Absolventen und New Directions die Treppe runter zur Bühne, aber bei 1:13 sind sie oben auf der Treppe auf dem Weg nach unten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce